1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting an attachment on a component already mounted on a vehicle, in particular to a structure for mounting an attachment for vehicle comprising a male clip provided on the attachment, an insertion hole provided on the component for inserting the male clip therethrough, and a female clip engaged with the male clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a structure for mounting a resin component on a vehicle, in which a resin front spoiler is secured to a resin front bumper by inserting a boss portion protruding from the resin front spoiler into an attachment hole provided in the resin front bumper, and rendering an annular locking ring to abut against a fixing surface of the resin front bumper by putting the annular locking ring on the boss portion on the side opposite to the side on which the boss portion is inserted, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent publication No. 3304868.